


Ride 'Em Cowboy

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cowboy Hats, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s06e18 Frontierland, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Sam and Dean come back from 1861.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride 'Em Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 episode 18 Frontierland

"You looked hot in that hat."

 

"Can it, Sam."

 

"I'm serious."

 

"You laughed at me when I put it on."

 

"I know. But then I realized how hot you were as the sheriff."

 

"I was sheriff for like, three hours."

 

"Still hot."

 

"I didn't do anything."

 

"You had a stand off."

 

"With a phoenix. Not really out of the ordinary."

 

"I thought it was pretty cool."

 

"Thanks. You looked nice riding that horse."

 

"I almost fell off five times."

 

"I wish you had fallen off that horse."

 

"You make me feel so loved."

 

"You're welcome."

 

"You're not very nice."

 

"You're not paying me to be nice."

 

"Who says I'm paying you?"

 

"Me."

 

"Oh. What could you possibly want, your highness?

 

"You. Pie. You with pie. You covered in-"

 

"I hate you."

 

"Love you, too."

 


End file.
